Daddy's little secret
by spider-dude
Summary: Raven is about to find out that her family has a darker secret then her demon heritage.
1. By the Pricking of my thumbs

?Okay, this is my first fiction so be nice with reviews , please. Also, I would like to say that I might make spelling mistakes from time to time so please bare with me. 

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans or any of the content in this story, except the originals.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Though he would never admit it, but the scenery was almost to perfect for his plans. It was a dark night, but that didn't concern him. He was there to be sure that no one would ever know what he was planning. The trees were motionless even creepy, just how he knew it should be.

Then, from in his hand there came a light, not a bright flash or a revealing fire , but a glowing orb. His crystal ball showed all he needed to see. He could see it all, all that he needed to anyway, by the faint light.

His four red eyes glowed with malice as he stared at the figure in the ball. He knew that she would never know he was watching, "she's too involved in her book to care what's going on miles outside her precious city" he said to himself, evil in the very breath it took him to say it." poor little Raven never knows what im doing, or planning to do anyway." he almost laughed at the last of the sentence. He then bared his teeth and thought of all the times he wished he could have used their naturally sharp edges on her. "Oh my poor, poor little sister don't worry about the rest of your life, big brothers coming to end it."

(Scene change)

Raven felt a sudden chill ran down her spine. She looked up to see what may have caused it. Though nothing was out of place ; Beast Boy losing to Cyborg at Magna Monkey Robot Rampage while Starfire and Robin were enjoying themselves by testing Starfire's new recipes, one of which was about to make a reappearance in the trash; Raven still felt that something was wrong.

"Dude!" Beast Boy exclaimed." I thought you said we were on a team."

"No, I said we were on teams , but now it's every man for himself" Cyborg said ecstatically.

"Maybe you should have said we were on teams, when we were on teams" Beast Boy nearly shouting the last or the sentence because of his frustration. He thought to him self that his controller was messed-up because he had lost at a game that he had a week before he let anyone else play.

Thinking the same thing that Beast Boy was Cyborg said consolingly " maybe this isn't your game, BB"

"Well, maybe Im just taking it to seriously"

"Oh, then perhaps you would like to taste this new type of cake I made" Starfire said excitedly.

' What kind is it Star?" Beast Boy asked.

Starfire looked puzzled " I am not sure, I found some of our blue food and a jar of mustard and put them in a blender and then I got this."

Robin looked at Beast Boy and Cyborg, and his eyes said what he mouth couldn't in front of his girlfriend. Help ME.

Cyborg was barely containing his laughter when he said " um Star, I don't know if Robin can handle- I mean looks too full to eat some of your cake."

Starfire looked put down as she said " is this true Robin, that you can not continue eating these foods i am making?'

Robin looked at her then swallowed his pride, no wait that was just some mustard, tomato, and anchovy smoothie that he had finished before the conversation started that was trying to make another appearance, then he said " no Star I think I can try one more thing before bed."

Starfire looked a lot better and presented her cake to him. In a minute , as Raven had predicated, he ran to the bathroom because he wasn't sure if what was coming up would fit in the trash can.

Raven thought to herself that she was just imagining things, but a feeling in the back of her mind told her that the filled trash wasn't the only thing that stank that night.


	2. A kinsmen and a muderur

FYI: In this post calling all Titans, post Steve Erwin version of the Teen Titans, Jinx is one of the titans and was out in the last chapter.

Also, I would like to thank my favorite author for the scene change thing, so thank you Mvctar Avrelivs

It was early morning and the Titans were still tired from a late night of video games, hurling up his guts, and apologizing to robin for making him so sick while Beast Boy and Cyborg took a break from video games to laugh at Robin for eating all of the food Starfire gave him.

Raven on the other hand seemed to be the only one who got more the a few hours of sleep, so she had to make breakfast since her friends may fall asleep on the stove if they had to do it.

" Looks like some one got killed last night," Robin yawned from behind the news paper.

" I didn't die that much, " Beast Boy said tiredly.

" Not you," Robin said putting the paper down for all to see, " some guy got his neck broken when he tried to steel a woman's purse," he said pointing to the picture on the front page.

"Good for her," a distracted Raven said. " How long am I supposed to cook these stupid pancakes!" she asked the box in an irritated voice.

"I think until they look brown," Cyborg yawned.

" It wouldn't be so bad if it wasn't for the fact that a person with for red eyes did it with one hand," Robin said to a slowly catching on crowd. " Raven," he asked, " do you have any relatives about your age?"

Raven thought for a second before saying, " I don't know any of my relatives, other than my mom and Trigon."

" Could it not be a coincidence?" Starfire said to Robin.

" I don't know Star, but I hope it is."

Suddenly aware of a smoky smell Beast Boy looked and said, " Raven, I don't think that those should be flaming."

Raven turned to see her attempt at breakfast going up in smoke. Using a glass of water, she quickly put out the small pancake fire. She looked up, sighed, and said, " How does the Paper Boy get out here anyway?"

" He made a super slingshot that shoots it out here," Robin replied.

"Why?" Raven asked.

"I give him an extra five dollars a week." Robin said simply.

At that time Jinx came in, saw the paper and said, " Are you guys done with the funny pages yet?"

Robin handed her the whole thing and said, " Check out the front page."

"Just what I want to see before breakfast, a corpse with its head facing the wrong way."

" Why do I think we are gonna see this guy soon," Beast Boy said in a depressed voice.

" Don't worry BB, I won't let him kick your butt," Cyborg said, a little to enthusiastically.

" There," Raven said triumphantly, " breakfast is don't. Here you go." Raven held out a plate full of slightly burnt pancakes.

" Dude, are those vegetarian pancakes?" Beast Boy barely got the words out of his mouth before a box that said vegetarian pancakes mix was thrown at his head. " Thanks for telling me, Raven," he said after dunking.

Raven turned and picked up two bottles of syrup and a container of mustard, then gave them to her friends.

Starfire grabbed the mustard and put it on her pancakes saying, " Thank you for the pan cakes, Raven." She turned to Jinx and said, "Friend Jinx was your late night shopping fruit full?"

Jinx looked down at her new purple shirt and black pants that said unlucky on the side before saying, " Yeah, I think so."

Even though the Titans didn't fully trust her yet, they still thought of Jinx as a friend.As for Jinx, she liked it that she could use her talents without being thrown in jail, and she did enjoy playing the heroine.

"So... what's for breakfast today," Jinx asked before sitting infront of an empty plate.

" Pancakes," Raven said irritated.

(Scene change)

Still enjoying the feeling of last night's kill, the half-demon stared off into space. " Maybe next time I shouldn't leave any witnesses," he grinned to himself. He then continued his mission to deliver his letter. He looked up at the tower, " they need more than cameras and a few motion sensors to catch me," he said. He put a letter on the door before ringing the bell and then fading into nothingness.

(Scene change)

The Titans looked up from their breakfast when the door bell rang.

Beast Boy was the first to say, " Dude, we have a door bell."

" Apparently." Robin said not sure if hisanswer was right.

After a moment of everyone looking at each other Jinx finally said, " Alright I'll get it." She returneda moment later with a letter that said "To: The Teen Titans" on the front. Jinx looked around at the other teens in the room before saying, " Who wants tho read it?" in a voice that plainly said that she didn't want to.

Robin walked over, retrieved the letter, opened it, read it through once with increasingly large eyes and said with a voice that betrayed his shock, " Guys, a murderer just hand delivered a letter to our door and walked off without our ever knowing, until he wanted us to." The entire room seemed to grow colder after he said it.

(Scene change)

" I wonder if they'll show up." the half-demon said to no one. He looked around his hideout noting that the sewer was hardly the place he wanted to stay, " this old, rundown sewer is definitely not the place I wanted to stay, but it does give me a maze of tunnels to loose a few enemies or bodies in and ,at least here, the smell isn't too bad."

The room he was referring to was a large area in the sewers that was not in use any more. I t was very dungeon like which helped sell him on it, and the beast part was that it's previous owner a bad heart and could stand the scare the half-breed gave him, so he "inherited" a few boxes of pine air fresheners to relieve some of the smell of rotting this and that.

He looked around at his spars furnishings and sighed, " Maybe after I meet the Titans in front of that clock tower on main street I should rob a furniture store, because this is depressing," he indicated his sofa, television, and table with chair that supplied the only comfort in the room.

(Scene change)

It was seven o'clock, the time that the letter indicated to meet this new villain, no one was on the street for three blocks around the clock tower and the police barricades made sure it stayed that way. Night would be upon them in a half-hour.

"Dude, where is he?" Beast Boy said, tired of waiting.

" Maybe he won't show." Jinx said hopefully

" Or maybe," a voice said from the shadows, " he's right behind you."

Fear griped the Titans as they turned to see who spoke, when they saw him they became paralyzed with fear. He was only a few inches taller than Raven, he wore a dark, blood red cloak that was tattered at the bottom, his gloved hands were at his sides, he wore crimson bracers on his fore arm, his chest was covered with a simple red, long sleeved shirt, his pants were just as simple, he also wore shoes similar to Raven's, but all that concerned Raven was his burning red eyes, all fore were looking straight at her.

" First, my name is Crow and I am Raven's Twin brother," he said to a disbelieving crowd, " and second, I'm afraid it's time to die." He raised his hand, a red orb of energy grew around it, and then a tendril flew towards Raven's chest like a spear.

Will our heroes escape unscathed, will Raven live to see tomorrow, and ,for those teenage boys out there, what is her sexual preference. All those questions and more will be answered in the next chapter.


End file.
